


Carried Away

by UnfunnyClown



Series: “I wouldn’t say I’m obsessive” [4]
Category: Socks Crew (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Questionable platonic yandere, Stalking, creepy behaviour, torture I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfunnyClown/pseuds/UnfunnyClown
Summary: News broke and Meme grows worse
Relationships: FatMemeGod & Laff (Video Blogging RPF), FatMemeGod & Nicholas | SocksFor1, Laff & Nicholas | SocksFor1, Woolfster & Dinosuar.exe
Series: “I wouldn’t say I’m obsessive” [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for MORE creepy behaviour, stalking and torture?

** *~<|\/|>~* **

_ The third begged for his life, _

_ That made me hesitate, just a bit. _

** *~<|\/|>~* **

" _ After weeks of searching, the missing man known as 'Joocie' has been found floating in one of the river of Eversome Envy "Double E" Park. After some investigation, officers have concluded there was no foul play however there are still confusion as to how he died as there were no signs of drowning _ ."

Meme grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. He sighed out and set it back onto the coffee table.

"Isn't Joocie your friend?" He shot a tired, annoyed look to his new roommate. He already has forgotten his name as neither of them made effort to get to know each other better than just simply ' _ My annoying roommate _ '. "Shouldn't you tell your other friends?" 

"I've been having a few rough weeks." 

_Socks' mood have worsened and it is upsetting me so much that I have kill nine squirrels and broken the bones of five stray animals_. 

He cocked an eyebrow at Meme, further frustrating him.

" _Okay?_ But Joocie has friends that aren’t you and they might've missed that news report. It just would be the right thing to do." 

He sighed out and turned away. "I'll tell them tomorrow at breakfast," He scoffed out with a snarky expression. "And what about your teenager friends?" His roommate shot back.

He inhaled deeply and shut his eyes. "One of them will have the time to tell them." He ran off before his roommate could further question him. 

Oddly enough, his roommate's words stuck with him. So when he and his friends did met up for breakfast at the local café, he was planning on telling them about what he saw on the news. 

It seems unnecessary though, as Laff beat him to it.

"Did you see the news yesterday?"

"No?" Socks answered, sending Laff a confused look. Meme froze, his breathing quickened at the expression on Socks' face. 

The small pout, the narrowed eyebrows, the light bouncing off his shiny, glowing eyes- 

_Just everything really_. That expression made him freeze in spot, made him feel...  _ warm _ . 

He brought up the cup of coffee and aggressively chugged it down, burning his throat and stomach. 

"They found Joocie's dead body."

Meme began drinking harder, gripping onto it tightly with widening eyes. He slowly but unnoticeably slumped down into the seat. 

"I-  what ." Socks placed down his drink, staring at Laff with widened, shock filled eyes. He leaned back in the seat, placing his cup down before he drowned himself with purely just drugs. 

"Yeah it's- it's definitely something else..." Laff mumbled out, sinking into the chair. "I clicked off before they got too much in detail. I was shaken up by everything." 

" _Oh my god_..." Socks mumbled out, Meme could barely hear him,  which did not frustrated him in anyway, shape or form . He leaned forwards and covered his mouth.

"Thank you Laff," Woolf spoke up. He was too slow as Meme caught him giving him a dirty look before Woolf could turn away. 

"It's no problem," Laff responded. "He's our friend, after all." "Yup," Dino...  _ agreed? _ Meme was very confused by the way and the tone he said it in, he couldn't even dissect it. He then added in something that further confused him. " _ We _ are all friends here, after all."

The emphasis on 'we' _further_ confused him. 

"How are we gonna tell Nadwe and Muffin?" Oompa brought the topic up. "We gotta be blunt, man," Socks immediately responded. "We can't sugarcoat it at all, it's about death." 

He was caught off guard by the hidden aggression in his voice. Meme looked over towards Socks, his smile turned into a thin line. Clearly, an adult figure in his life caused something to happen to Socks.

He mentally noted that, already thinking of ways to make them suffer.

"Weren't they also there when Tbh..  died? " TBVG brought up. "We should just... ya know, straight up tell them." 

"That's literally what I just said," Socks shot back, albeit a bit more aggressive.

Meme immediately straightened his posture when Laff wrapped his arm around Socks' shoulders, rubbing his shoulder lightly. His eyes became glued to the scene when Socks leaned in to his chest, gripping onto the edge of the table. 

"Aye. Aye. Aye. I know it's- it's hard to deal with another friend's death, especially so soon after Tbh's death, but we shouldn't fight with each other, mate." 

"Right. Right... sorry," Socks mumbled out. He moved to covered his face. Meme grabbed his cup and began chugging when he saw Laff pressed his head onto Socks. "It's just- Isn't it so cruel that Joocie turns out to be dead after going missing so soon after Tbh's death."

"Actually, it's been months," Meme spoke up. He immediately froze in spot when everyone looked over towards him, all with varying levels of disapproval, disappointment and anger. Even Blaza and Oompa, the people who would've definitely say what he just did in any other situation. 

"Meme do you not care?" Socks snapped, causing him to jump in his seat. "It sure as hell doesn't feel like it's been months," Blaza mumbled out, looking down towards his cup. "It feels like it's been weeks, man." 

For some reason, he cared more about what Socks thinks of him over Blaza. 

"He was my friend too!" He raised his hands up in front of him. "I  do care! I just-  _ I'm sorry! _ That was just bad wording from me." 

Socks sighed out and leaned back towards Laff. Meme clutched his fists when Laff straight up hugged Socks, burying his face into his chest. His breathing grew heavy at the sight.

_ Surely everyone else feel like this when they see their best friend so close with someone else.  _

**_ Surely Blaza feels the same way, right?  _ **

"How about we focus on something else?" Blaza suggested. "Something like whatever's going on between them?" Oompa joked, pointing towards Socks and Laff.

"And ignore whatever the hell is going on with Socks and Meme?" TBVG shot back. "Compared to what Meme usually does, this is basically just hand holding." 

"If straight cuddling is considered hand holding, what is what me and Meme doing consider?" Socks asked, removing his face from Laff's chest, still keeping his head on it though. 

Oompa laughed out, grinning like a gremlin. "Y- you know..." He brought up his hands, one of them doing the okay sign and the other balled up into a fist with the exception of his index finger. "It's- it's like." He giggled like a madman. Then he shoved the finger into the hole repeatedly at rapid speed. 

Meme bursted out into laughter when Socks screamed out, grinning widely at seeing his red, frustrated face. 

But the conversation stuck with him, his mind stuck on what was going on with Laff and Socks. They were friends, it makes sense that they would show affection to each other in their own way but it felt more...  _ intimate _ .

More intimate than his interactions with Socks.

As the days past on, he kept his eyes on the two. He snapped his attention towards Socks and Laff every time he finds them touching in someway, growing annoyed when he realised Socks returned the affection much quicker than he would with Meme. 

He didn't missed the looks his friends would send him, he simply dismissed it. Then they cracked out jokes about him being jealous which while Meme can see where they're coming from, that was completely untrue. 

And when _even_ his unnamed roommate asked him if he caught feelings for someone, he felt like something awakened within him. 

While he heavily disagrees with his roommate with a burning passion, he felt like it made sense in someway. 

_ Platonic crushes exist right?  _

With one quick google search, he quickly found out that, yes, it does exist. 

It's called a 'squish' and it melted his heart when he first read of the word. 

So while that explained everything to him, it didn't helped him better understand as to why he got so... angry whenever Laff and Socks- got close with each other.

If anything, it made him question Laff and everything about him involving Socks. 

So he took a closer look. 

While yes, Meme has taken notes on all of their interactions after that particular café breakfast trip, he had stayed decently far away from them. 

He simply just watched them from afar, sometimes in the shadow but  still, _he isn't obsessive at all_ ,  **_ not a little bit _ ** . He just simply never once edge close enough to hear their conversation. 

So, he just decided to listen in on their conversation. Meme got into dark, dull clothes and headed out to join in with his friends. He did felt the judging eyes of his roommate as he left. 

He barely spent anytime actually listening and talking to his friends, he simply just focused onto Laff and Socks. He managed to stay far away enough to not look suspicious, but just close enough to eavesdrop onto their conversations.

Or conversation. 

Because the first conversation he listened to, he immediately nearly destroyed his own arms and hands. 

_ "Would you like to be my valentine, Socks?" _

It wasn't even February the 14th,  _ it was two days afterwards. _

He snapped and left early, storming off with no explanation whatsoever. 

He had forgotten all the jokes he made towards Socks about dating and asking him out, so he didn't think about the tone or the way he said it. 

He simply just thought of the words. 

Those words were the fuel to his jealo-  _ angry _ filled fire fuelled by an overwhelming need to-  _ protect?  _

**_ Protect.  _ **

He doesn't have a problem. 

_ He's a normal,  perfectly fine human being.  _

Just like Laff, who was smiling underneath the mask as Socks just stared at him with bewildered eyes. He looked away then back towards his silent friend, awkwardly shifting his feet. He looked down towards the cake he smuggled into the party. 

Maybe he was being a bit extra to joke with his friend. But then Laff thought back towards every joke made between their friend group ever, he quickly concluded this was only in the top twenty. 

This late valentines joke simply wasn't as good as whatever the hell is the ongoing love story of Meme and Socks as it became more or less a team effort. 

Which will now probably stop because Tbh and Joocie are dead, both are which had participated before.

Whether it'll be a one time thing like Joocie or a reoccurring thing like Tbh. 

_ Wait a damn minute.  _

He snapped out of his thoughts when Socks bursted out laughing. He smiled when he saw the bright expression on his friend's face, when he heard the genuine laughter. 

Everything has been going downhill lately, and Socks seems to have been hit the hardest by it. 

Laff's only goal was to make sure his friends' mental health didn't spiralled down into a hole that would leave them problems for years on end while still maintaining his own.

He was focused on Socks more as his laughter and smile slowly began to disappear faster, replaced with a plastic copy. 

So he felt pride and joy at seeing and hearing his friend's moments of happiness, no matter how small.

_ He did that.  _

"Is that entire cake for me?" Socks pointed at the said food in his hands. He smiled wider upon noticing the redness on his face, his heart flattering when he caught a glimpse of tears in his eyes. 

"Yeah yeah." He nodded his head. "This is all yours." 

"How did you-?" 

"Weeks of planning, my friend." 

Socks met his eyes. They stared into each other's souls before he bursted out into giggles, causing Laff to join in. 

"Oh my god. Bros before hoes, am I right?" Socks joked, raising a fist. Laff looked at it, then back at Socks. "I'm uh... I'm still holding the cake."

"Oh right." Sock reaches out to grab the cake, which Laff very kindly gave up to him. "So uh.. are you gonna take me out or what?" 

"Uh." Laff felt his cheeks flushed, his heart skipping a beat. He looked away from the scene and brought a hand up to tap onto his mask. " _ If you want _ _-_ Okay, I'll admit, I didn't think I'd get this far." Socks laughed out, causing Laff to turn towards him with a grin hidden away. "Why would I reject you man? You're like- one of the nicest people I know."

He chuckled at that. 

"Aw, Socks." 

"I mean, it's true!" 

"Have you guys seen Meme?" Blaza cut in. Laff felt his heart dropped at hearing those words, he frowned and looked around. "Uh no? Meme haven't approach us like, at all," Socks answered. He glanced over and immediately spotted the growing worry and concern in his friend.

That temporary moment of happiness, lasted much shorter than he expected. 

"Me and TBVG have been looking all over the place for him!" Blaza threw his hands up into the air. "I was hoping he had kissed you by now or something."

"Come to think of it..." Socks mumbled, narrowing his eyes. "Meme have... stopped doing that." 

"Maybe it's for the better," Woolf joined in on the conversation. They turned around and found the two emo furries, or Dino at the very least, he sure as hell look like an emo. "You two have been hanging out with each other a lot after the camping trip," Socks pointed out. "Did something happen or what?"

"We're just hanging out," Dino answered. He quickly added, "I also saw Meme leaving earlier." 

"Oh okay." Blaza nodded his head. He waved at them and ran off. "Welp, see you guys later." With that, he ran off to probably tell TBVG about what Dino told him.

"Uh, by the way, Laff can we talk?" Woolf asked out, making eye contact with Dino for a brief moment. They both retuned their gaze towards Laff. "In private?" Dino added. "No offence, Socks." 

"Nah, it's okay." Socks waved a dismissive hand at them. He did put out a thumb and pinkie finger like an old time phone, putting it up to his face and lightly shaking it. Laff laughed out when Socks winked at him. "Call me."

With that, Socks walked off. 

"Oh, did we interrupted something?" Woolf questioned, cocking an eyebrow. Laff shook his hand at them. "Nah mate. We'll be able to get some alone time later." He stopped for a moment before nudging an elbow at them. "If you know what I mean."

"I'll pretend I never heard that," Dino responded, causing him to laugh out. "Well have fun on your date or whatever, but _uh_ Laff." He looked over towards Woolf. "Be careful alright? And maybe try to stay away from Meme..." 

He froze and shot a confused look towards the two. 

"He's been acting odd," Dino spoke. Woolf looked around, he and Dino made eye contact and he nodded his head at him. Dino leaned in and whispered, "I think he... likes Socks a little  _ too _ much."

"He's been stalking you and Socks," Woolf explained. "And uh, me and Dino noticed that Tbh and Socks were close before he fell down the stairs, Joocie and Socks were also-" "Are you accusing Meme of murder?" Laff cut him off, disappointment growing in the two.

"No! Of course not!" Dino jumped in. "It's just... an unsettling coincidence, isn't it?"

"I-" He sighed out. "Yes. It is.. I'll admit that but why would Meme God do that?" "Like I say," Dino chimed in. "I just got the feeling that he likes Socks a little too much." 

"Just be careful Laff," Woolf sighed out. "I don't want you to die."

"I appreciate the concern, mate." He smiled at them, forgetting about his mask. "I'll keep it in mind when I'm talking with Meme." 

"Thank you Laff," Woolf sighed out in relief, slumping down. Dino's shoulders moved downwards and a small smile cracked out onto his face. 

Afterwards, the conversation shifted towards a more lighter tone. Woolf and Dino ended up leaving him when Socks and Blaza came back and joined in with him. Blaza eventually left, claiming that he doesn't want to be a third wheel again, allowing them to make plans with each other. 

Of course, they ended up leaving the building, going back to their flat. 

They all bid each goodbye in the lobby and Laff began going up the stairs. 

All of them live on different floors on the flat, Blaza, Socks, TBVG and Oompa on the lowest floor possible, Woolf and Dino on the highest floor while trying to be close with them, him and Meme were probably the physically closest to each other. 

Meme lives up two floors higher to Blaza, Socks, TBVG and Oompa, Laff lives three floors under Woolf and Dino and only a wooden floor separated the two. 

Woolf and Dino were faster than him, clearly wanted to get to sleep as soon as possible. He took it slow though, taking his time to go upstairs. 

He was somewhat sleepy, so he immediately jumped as soon as he felt hands grab onto his shoulders. He yelped out and turned around, tearing himself away from the stranger's hold. 

Laff immediately calmed down, even laughing out when he saw who it was. 

"Jesus Christ, don't scare me, Meme." He shut his eyes and placed a hand onto his chest. 

As seconds past by, Laff slowly grew nervous. He cracked open an eye, staring at his friend, whose expression was blank with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Uh... Meme?" He froze up when he grabbed his neck. His breathing paced up and his eyes widened. "Me- _Meme...?_ " 

The world went black. 

When he regained conscious, he found ropes in his hands. He slowly looked up to find himself in an unrecognisable room of a seemingly abandoned building. His eyes shot towards the middle of the room to find a man tied up to a chair.

He looked around and found two tables on each side of the tied up man. 

He slowly stalked towards the table to his left, finding dull knives ineffective to stab, forks, broken shards of glasses and a familiar pair of yellow gloves. 

He looked back down to his hands and found his white gloves still there. 

He looked over towards the other table, his eyes immediately landing onto a yellow gas mask he sees on a daily basis. He widened his eyes and looked back towards the tied up man. 

_ When did he...?  _

He heard groaning coming from the man. He slowly moved his head, looking at his own tied up body, which most likely woke him up. He snapped up and directly met his eyes. 

_ Emerald greens.  _

Fear washed over his face. He screamed out and leaned back into the chair, moving around rapidly. The scream reminded him of someone. 

Then it clicked. 

"I don't get why Blaza doesn't like you without your mask, Laff." He tilted his head at him, slowly walking up to him. He narrowed his eyes at him, cracking a smile when the man squirming underneath his gaze. "You look fine without it."

"Meme, what is this?" Laff screamed out, sinking into the hard, wooden chair. "W-  _ Why are you doing this? _ " 

They both went silent when they heard the default ringtone of a phone. Meme turned around to find a phone ringing on his right, on the same table of the gas mask. He walked over towards the phone and picked it up, staring blankly at the saved name. 

_ SocksFor1 _

He let it vibrated in his hands, staring at it. After it ended, he stared at the text messages coming from Socks and some of their other friends. 

"What's your phone password?" He looked towards Laff. "There will be consequences if you don't answer."

"Five zero eight two four one!" He stammered out immediately after the threat left his lips. He opened up the phone, noticing a voicemail coming from Socks and two other names. 

He looked over and met Laff's eyes, then he played the voicemail. 

" _ Hey Laff _ ," Nadwe's voice greeted. " _ If it isn't too much trouble, could you pick me and Muffin up after school? _ " He asked, in the background Meme heard some muffled voices. " _ My parents are busy today and can't pick us up and Muffin's aunt has a doctor appointment later today. Normally I'll ask Joocie but uh... yeah. _

_ Call back as soon as you can please, so I know if I have to walk home and stuff. Bye! _ " 

He noticed something crushed in Laff's eyes. 

He played the next voicemail. 

" _ Hi _ ," Muffin's voice greeted, choosing a simpler greeting. " _ It's me, ya know. Muffin, your cool friend _ ." Meme looked down and back at his tied up friend. " _ So uh, I called TBVG and Oompa earlier, they said they couldn't pick me and Nadwe up after school. _

_So I'm kinda just calling everyone to see who can pick us up, I'm assuming you can't since you're not picking up. Uh. I'll send a text if someone agreed to pick us up, bye_. " 

Out of curiosity, he clicked onto the text messages. He tapped onto Muffin's name.

"' _ Hey Laff, so Blaza agreed to pick us up after school _ '," Meme read out to him. "' _Sorry if I bothered you._ Smiley face .' From Muffin Juice." 

He looked back towards Laff. 

"I wonder how long it'll take before they notice you're missing," Meme taunted in a blank, uncaring tone. Somehow, that caused more panic to spike in Laff. 

He scoffed out and looked back down towards the phone, deciding to play the last voicemail. 

" _ Laff, you're stressing me out _ ." Meme immediately snapped to glare at Laff, who flinched underneath it, sinking into the chair. " _ You have no roommate that I can call to check on you, and I know that you wake up early. Even after Tbh died and Joocie was reported missing _ ." He froze and looked down to stare at phone then back at Laff. 

He forgot that him and Joocie were roommates, and well, no one really moved in with Laff in the duration Joocie was still 'missing'. 

How odd, he killed the perfect person just before he unconsciously kidnapped Laff. 

What an...  _interesting coincidence_. 

" _ Laff, I swear if you just forgot to charge your phone or something. I'm- I don't know what I'll do but... I don't know what to say anymore just- Laff please call back as soon as possible _ ." Meme maintained direct eye contact with Laff when Socks sobbed out at the end. 

"You guys are...  _really_ close huh?" He stepped forwards, gripping onto it firmly. "He sounds really worry. And I really don't like that you're causing him this level of distress." 

" _You kidnapped me!_ " Laff screamed out, leaning as close as the ropes would allow him. "Meme,  _ you're _ causing _him_ distress!"

"He doesn't know that."

Laff widened his eyes and leaned back, seemingly surprised at his response.

Meme moved to check the messages, purposely avoiding Socks' to avoid his anger flooding his decisions. 

"' _ Laff, what's going? _ ' From Blaza at eight fifteen," He read out. "' _ Laff, you know how Socks gets when he overthinks, especially after recent events. Just answer him already, colon slash _ .'" He glanced up briefly to check on Laff. "' _ Are you even there? Did you sleep in? _ ' Sent at eight forty five."

He glanced up to check on the time, widening his eyes when he realised it was ten forty five. 

Huh.  _ Interesting.  _

He moved onto a new contact. "' _ Laff, are you alright? _ ' Sent from Woolf at eight and a half." He paused, narrowing his eyes at the screen. "' _ Laff if you don't respond sooner or later, I'll have to assume that Meme did something _ '?" He tilted his head at the screen, looking up to meet Laff's eyes. 

"Spent at nine fifty. I guess Woolf's overthinking things when he's stressed as well."

Laff broke eye contact, laughing nervously. " _ Yeaaah _ _..._ " He looked down to the ground. 

Silence washed over them, Meme began aware of it quickly and decided to time it. To see how long before he decided to continue reading each messages.

It was three minutes and forty one seconds when he decided to stop the timer.

"' _ I just saw the panicked and worried messages in the group chat, Laff you better have slept in _ .' From Dino at nine forty seven. Then the next message is sent at ten twenty one, simply saying, ' _ Coincidentally enough, Meme hasn't respond to any of the messages _ .'" 

"Oh Dino's typing." Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Laff staring at him with widened eyes. "I wonder how he would feel if I left him on read."

He raised the volume of the phone in order to ensure Laff would hear whenever a new message was sent. 

"' _ Hey Laff, Blaza said he could pick us up after school, so you don't have to call back _ '." He looked towards Laff. "You know who it is from." 

He looked back down and continued reading out. 

"' _ Hey Laff, look at this lizard I found. I'm gonna name it Joe Biden _ '..." Meme stared at the message blankly. "I. I don't know what I expected from clicking onto 'Papa Oompsie'." 

When he was met with nothing, he continued reading the messages. 

"' _ Being serious, Laff please send something to the group chat soon. I hope you're alright _ .'" He looked up toward Laff. "How sweet." 

"Meme God we can talk this out." 

He ignored Laff and continued to read. 

"' _ Hey Laff. I know things have been tuff lately, but we're here if you ever need someone to talk to. You're always spending time trying to make sure we're okay but don't forget about yourself, alright? It's okay to take days off, but it is preferred if you tell at least one of us before mysteriously vanishing _ '. 

Smiley face and a red heart . Sent by TBVG at nine thirty seven." 

He paused and quickly moved onto the last person. 

"' _ Hey Laff, so when exactly are we meeting up? Maybe we can go to a café or somewhere else to plan everything else. I don't exactly feel safe in my apartment and since Joocie's burial happened a few weeks ago, I can't imagine what it's like to be in your place.  _

_ Literally and methodically _ .' Sent at eight zero one. That's probably the earliest I've seen a message from Socks." 

He bit down on his bottom lip. 

He's not jealous. 

"' _ Laff, you there? You haven't responded in a... while. And I literally just finished showering _ '-" Meme choked out, his face flushing red at the mental image that formed in his head. His eyes widened as he rapidly blinked. 

He shook his mind of the images and recovered, continuing reading it.

Although, he couldn't completely shake away the images and thoughts that caused his heart to go onto a marathon. 

"' _ And I literally just finished showering and you're a fast typer. So you kinda have no excuse to not have responded by now if you have seen this _ .' Sent at eight forty seven." 

He stopped for a moment as a question hit him. 

He moved on just as fast, if not, faster than before. "' _ I thought we would've met up somewhere by now but Blaza is literally making some extra food for me _ .' Sent at eight twenty eight." He looked over towards Laff.

He found him staring at Meme with furrowed eyebrows directed at him, a frown found on his face and eyes that showed off fear buried deeply underneath a thick level of uncomfortableness. 

"What are you looking at?" Meme snapped, causing Laff to jump back. " _ You're just-! _ You're just making me _slightly_ uncomfortable, Meme." 

He scoffed out and decided to continue reading the messages. 

"' _ Laff. You have to be awake by now _ .' Sent at eight fifty two. 

' _ Please tell me you're taking a shower or making breakfast or something _ .' Sent at nine sixteen.

' _ Ate you w heavi skeeper or something? _ ' Sent at nine fifty one. 

' _ Do yoi jusr habe yout phine om silence? I I guess ghat males srnse _ .' Sent at ten zero one. 

' _ dif i do somrtginh weong _ ' Sent at ten forty one." 

He raised his hands up and threw the phone onto the ground. 

" _Meme!_ " Laff screamed out. He ignored it and walked over towards the other table and randomly picked a weapon. He snapped towards Laff, stalking towards him, holding onto the attack weapon with a death grip. 

Laff's screaming was the only thing that connected him into reality.

Meme didn't felt the blood splatter onto him, he didn't hear the cries and pleas. He just kinda... _blacked_ out. 

He eventually snapped back into reality though, a blank expression on his face as he examined what he had done. 

Apparently he grabbed onto a glass shard, which broke into multiple pieces in his gloved hands, some even burying into it. He noticed some glass shards poking out of Laff's neck, and how he was leaning over to crawl in on himself to the best of his ability. 

He quickly concluded that he had tried to attack Laff with the shard, before eventually giving up and just punching him. 

He looked over towards the table and picked up the dullest of knives. He walked over, cracking a smile at him. 

He moved it so that the handle was pointing at Laff, so that his hand was holding onto blade. He began punching Laff with the wooden handle with as much power as he could muster. 

He quickly grew bored and swapped it so he was holding onto the knife handle. 

He placed on the side Laff's face, slowly inching closer and closer, careful as to not cut into him. 

He leaned closer towards his friend's face and whispered towards him.

" _ You have a nice face, Laff _ ." 

He pressed the blade onto Laff's face. 

"I don't understand why you would want to hide it, you would be able to attract women-"  _ S̶o̶c̶k̶s̶ _ "-men and everyone with just a stare." 

" _Is this a prank?_ " Laff screamed out, withdrawing himself from Meme. He jumped back and stared at him in confusion. "Meme, me and Socks are _friends!_ We just make jokes about dating just like you and Socks!" 

He became glued to the spot at those words. He felt heat rushing up to his cheeks, it was probably just from embarrassment. 

He looked towards Laff's flushed face. Maybe it was embarrassment from Meme's assumption, or maybe he was starting to sweat. 

But Meme wasn't thinking rationally so his mind immediately took it as a sign that his assumption was more real. 

He moved the knife down, slowly burying it into the side of his stomach. "Okay then, sure." He placed his thumb onto Laff's neck, looking directly into his eyes as he applied more pressure to his right hand. 

"What I heard and seen has tell me otherwise..."

"Y- you literally kissed Socks so much that he got used to it-" Laff cut himself off with a scream when he repeatedly stab the spot, desperately trying to silence him. When he finally cut into Laff, he was shaking violently. 

He placed the knife onto Laff's lap and poked the freshly made injury with his index finger. He moved to place his thumb onto it, and pushed in, grinning when Laff screamed out more.

" _ You want to continue that sentence? _ " Meme challenged him, pulling his thumb out of the cut. Laff shakily breathed in and out. He looked back towards Laff's face, noticing the tears and how badly he was shaking. Laff looked down and made eye contact with him. 

"That you can k _iss_ _himwithoutaskingforconsent-!_ " Laff screamed out, flinching when Meme punched the bloody cut. He picked up the knife and just stabbed through his stomach. 

"It's how we show affection!" He screamed out as he repeatedly stabbed him. "Wouldn't you know?" 

He stopped stabbing when he noticed Laff stopped responding. 

"... _ Laff? _ " He asked out, looking up to stare into his soulless, green eyes. "Oh shi-" He reaches his hand up and placed two fingers onto his neck, carefully feeling for a pulse. He exhaled heavily and left the knife in his stomach. 

" _ Fuck _ ."

He stood up and stepped back, staring at the freshly made corpse. 

"I... I didn't mean to kill you that fast..." He mumbled out and looked away. "I.. Good last words I guess?" He joked, laughing to an empty room. He looked over and stared at Laff. 

"Say hi to Joocie for me. I’m _sure_ he misses me."

** *~<|\/|>~* **

** However, I still committed to it, **

** And by the end, I was satisfied.  **

** *~<|\/|>~* **


End file.
